Various masking techniques are known for isolating areas from adjacent areas on a surface. Such isolation is needed in a number of situations where treatment of one form or another is to be applied exclusively to a specific area or region. Masking techniques are particularly useful when the treatment involves the application of a fluid medium. Examples are chemical treatments, painting and decorating. Typically, the treatment areas are isolated from their surroundings by a masking tape which defines the boundary thereof.